Newtown
The of Newtown was the first community settled in MC London. It sits mostly on the west bank of the Origin River. The name comes from it being the newest town in the world. History Founded on January 1, 1, Newtown was settled due it's proximity to the Origin, and convenient location near the Origin River. The abode began being constructed towards the evening of January 1, and was completed on January 2, 1. The building of the Abode began the same day and was finished the next. By January 4, 1, the abode had reached the size of 0.1 km. On January 6, 1, Newtown became the first settlement to come a thorp. After slowly growing and resource collecting, on January 24, 1, the settlement becomes a Hamlet. On January 26, 1 roads began being constructed within the hamlet. Newtown became the seat of Origin County on May 6, 1. By September 10, 1, Newtown became the first town. The Origin Ward Hut was built on June 20, 1. Geography Newtown lies within the Forest Biome, next to the Origin River. There are small hills in the area, with a small plateau-like area surrounded by a river bend. There are some birch trees, but most in the area are Oak. The entire are of Newtown is grass. There are a few lilacs growing around, as well. By March 28, 1, the village had crossed over to the west side of the River. Buildings * Newtown Hamlet Hut * Major Hovel * Norman Hovel * Ryan Shack * MacDonald Hovel * Marche Hovel * Newtown Mine * Newtown Forestry * Disney Hovel * House Hovel * Saunders Hovel * Morgan Hovel * Herdman Hovel * Fox Hovel * Reese Hovel * First World Church * Riverside Clinic * Moonrise Inn * Newtown Police * Holy All-Grade * Holy Library * Connors Hovel * Fey Hovel * Taylor Hovel * Hill Hovel * Small Hovel * Flood Hovel * Sizov Hovel * Adams Hovel * Childs Hovel * Bond Hovel * Park Hut * Ryan Hovel * Fisher Hovel * Winsor Hovel * O'Quinn Hovel * Bass Hovel * Erikson Hovel * Origin Ward Hut * Newtown Goods * Museum of Origin * Horton Hovel * Black Hovel * Berry Hovel * Craig Hovel (July 30) * Waterford Hovel (??-??) * Noble Hovel Residents * Adam Major * Eve Murphy * Laura MacDonald * Phil Ryan * Jackie Marche * Lois House * Kyla Saunders * Megan Morgan * Taylor Herdman * Caleb Reese * Esmerelda Disney * Paul Fox * Ranee Connors * Amy Fey * Jasmine Taylor * Jenny Hill * Emily Small * Alberta Flood * Dmitry Sizov * Belle Adams * Jesse Childs * Judy Bond * Janice Ryan * Leia Fisher * Lucas Winsor * Rory O'Quinn * Mario Bass * Robin Erikson * Roxie Norman * Mackenzie Horton * Randy Black * Walter Berry * James Craig * Bud Waterford * Martha Noble Green Spaces * Shoreline Park Roads * Main Street * Church Street * Moonrise Road Holidays * New Year's Day - Jan. 1 * Mining Day - Jan. 7 * Rail Day - May 27 Trivia * Newtown was the first settlement to be established * Mine begun on January 7, 1 * First Church * First Relationship * First Town Gallery Newt1.png|The founding of Newtown Newt2.png|Starting off Newt4.png|The back of the Thorp Newt3.png Newt5.png Newt6.png|The Village Category:Newtown Category:Origin County